


plastic fangs

by cactuuar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Making Out, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuuar/pseuds/cactuuar
Summary: “Noctis,” Ignis’s voice was almost unsteady, were it not for him clearing his throat, “are you asking me to bite you?”“I’m not asking. I’m commanding you to bite me,” then he quickly added, for good measure, “as your prince.”





	plastic fangs

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else just horny on main for vampire ignis

Prompto did a double take as he walked into class that morning. Noctis only blinked up towards him from his phone, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Bro,” he said, sliding into his seat in front of Noctis’, “did you seriously file your teeth into fangs?”

Noctis grinned, showing off his sharp smile. “Maybe.” 

The blonde leaned in closer, squinting to get a better look at his teeth. “You’re fucking with me. Ignis wouldn’t let you do something that dumb.”

“It’s not dumb, it’s fuckin’ cool.” 

“You don’t even _ need _sharp teeth, you can literally get someone to chew your food for you if you wanted.” 

“I’m not _ that _ lazy, dude,” Noctis said, leaning back in his desk chair. “And _ no, _ I didn’t really file them.”

“So you’re fucking with me?”

“Obviously, dumbass, I picked these up at some Halloween store.” He ran his tongue across one of his canines, poking at the dull point. They were cheaper than he expected, seeing as he did an in depth incognito-tab search two nights before, pulling up several overpriced results. “They’re plastic. Don’t they look badass, though?”

Prompto nodded, settling his head in his arms on Noctis’ desk. “Hell yeah, dude. You should wear them all the time.” 

Part of Noctis considered actually getting his canines filed, but another incognito-tab search stopped that train before it left the station. He wouldn’t be able to save enough money for that procedure with his part time job salary, so he settled for the slightly uncomfortable plastic solution lodged over his real canines. The lisp wasn’t _ too _bad, either. 

No one else really noticed throughout the day, and if they did, they laughed it off. The only person who didn’t roll his eyes and scoff like Noctis expected him to was Ignis. 

“What’d he do?” Prompto asked over crepes, done with classes for the day. 

Noctis bit into a blueberry carefully, avoiding his fangs. “He was just kinda surprised. He didn’t even ask if they were real or not.”

“Huh. Think he thinks they’re real?”

“Hell nah. Ignis isn’t as gullible as you.”

Prompto walked back to Noctis’ apartment, but couldn’t stay for long. Something about having to do “actual work” for once. Noctis didn’t keep him, knowing full well how badly he procrastinated. Instead, he spent the rest of his afternoon and early evening snacking and catching up on gaming until Ignis arrived. 

Noctis was zoned into a boss level when he heard the front door knob begin to turn and jiggle, followed by the sound of several grocery bags and his name being called. A few more hits and he paused, quick to help with the bags. 

He hadn’t taken his fangs off - he had forgotten they were there, quite honestly - and flashed a pointy smile towards his advisor. “Hey, Specs.”

Ignis avoided his eyes, oddly, and handed a few of the bags to Noctis as he toed his shoes off. “My apologies for being late.”

Noctis’ smile fell slightly, but he didn’t bring it up. “You’re fine. I somehow survived.”

As he helped unload the groceries for dinner, he found that the ingredients were particularly - interesting. Rather than an abundance of vegetables, which would have sneakily been added to his entree, there was simply more meat. 

Noctis carefully set two packs of red meat into the fridge, grimacing at the amount of blood trapped under the plastic wrap. “So, what are you thinking for dinner?”

“I figured it had been a while since I made steak,” Ignis said, fastening an apron around his middle. “Is medium rare alright?”

“Uh-huh.” 

Noctis took a seat at the island of the kitchen, absentmindedly watching Ignis get to work. This time was usually full of talking - complaints about school, gossip from the citadel, reminders of what needed to be done that week and the next, complaints about _ those _tasks - but for some reason, the silence between them was uncomfortable. Noctis’ eyes followed the knife in Ignis’ hand, thinly mincing a bit of greens to add to the meal. 

He had half a mind to just ask what was up, but settled for trying to lighten the mood. He slid off of his stool, moving to hover over Ignis’ shoulder as he minced. Usually, Ignis would elbow him out of the way playfully, but this time was different. The taller stiffened, pausing his movements slightly before resuming. 

_ Okay, weird, _Noctis thought, but didn’t move away immediately. Only after a few more underwhelming moments did he step away, leaning against the counter of the kitchen island. “Okay, what’s wrong?” 

“What do you mean?” He didn’t take his eyes off of the green onion and knife in his hands.

“You’re acting spacey. And standoffish.” The boy frowned. “Did I do something?”

Ignis sighed, finally setting the knife and green onion down to meet Noctis’ eyes. “No. My apologies, Noct, if I made you feel as if you’ve done something. It is… the opposite, in fact.”

Noctis felt his heart skip a beat, but kept his cool. “How do you mean?”

Ignis didn’t say anything right away, the only sounds being the hum from the fridge and the distant background music from the television set in the living room. Those few seconds were agony for Noctis, but then Ignis looked him straight in the eyes and said, “I had no idea you were like me.”

Noctis blinked. “Huh?”

“It’s really _ me _who should be apologizing for being so blind - and never thinking to bring it up to your father.”

“Specs, what are you -”

“But it’s actually comforting, honestly, to think I’m not the odd one out, seeing as it’s a difficult lifestyle -”

“Ignis,” Noctis interrupted, “what the hell are you talking about?”

The brunet gestured to his canine teeth - which, Noctis realized with wide eyes, were suddenly _ much _sharper than they were a moment ago. “Your fangs. You’re a vampire, too, aren’t you?”

Noctis did a double take, then a triple. Literally nothing could have prepared him for this moment. How does one react when they find out their advisor since childhood had been hiding a huge secret their entire life? Especially when that secret included blood sucking and sleeping until nightfall? 

A thousand questions hit Noctis at once, so hard he felt a bit dizzy. He steadied himself with the counter, rubbing one of his eyes. “What - _ Why _ would you think that?” 

“Your… fangs.” Ignis repeated, suddenly uncertain. 

“Ig, dude,” Noctis sighed, plucking the two fangs from his teeth and wincing at the odd taste of the dental adhesive, “they’re plastic. I got ‘em for Halloween.”

Ignis looked from the two fangs in his hand towards Noctis’ eyes, then back to the fangs. It was _ his _ turn to do a double take, face flushed a deep scarlet. Noctis couldn’t take his eyes off of the fangs - _ real _fangs, not plastic and dull like his own - curving out of his gums with a delicate point. It looked sharp enough to puncture skin.

“Noctis, I -” Ignis began, but Noctis shook his head, placing his hands on his forearms. 

“No, it’s - really, it’s okay,” he said, “I had no idea.”

The two move from the kitchen area to the couch, the apartment near silent as Noctis turned off the television. Ignis still had his apron on, vegetables still out waiting to be minced, behind them. 

Noctis was the first to break the silence. “Does my dad know?”

“Yes,” Ignis said, a bit too quickly. He took a breath, collecting his nerves. “Yes, he does. He was made aware when you and I were children.”

“How do you, like -” Noctis gestured towards the balcony and the setting rays of the sun, “stay out during the day?”

“It’s a myth that we burn under the sun. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here.”

Noctis nodded, fidgeting with the sleeve of his school uniform sweater. There were more burning questions he wanted to ask, but didn’t want to bombard Ignis with stupid questions based off of video games and movies. 

Ignis must have picked up on this, because he added, “You can ask me anything, Noct. You might as well know everything.”

That was the all Noctis needed to start asking questions. Things like do you stay up all night (no, not unless I’m studying or simply cannot sleep), does having fangs make it harder to eat (not particularly, as they’re retractable), are you immortal (as far as I’m aware, I am not), and, finally, the one burning question he had - 

“Do you really drink blood?”

Ignis stiffened again, avoiding Noctis’ eyes again. He pushed his glasses higher onto his nose, “Not directly. I rely on animal blood or donated blood - I have an arrangement with a small hospital nearby.”

“So you’ve never actually… bitten someone?” 

“No.”

Noctis wasn’t sure what drove him to ask, but the words left his mouth before he had time to truly think them over, “Wouldn’t you wanna try?”

There’s an awkward pause that blooms between them, and Noctis knew it was because of him. He wanted to kick himself; was he really offering himself up to be _ bitten? _ The proposition was dangerous. Yet, if it were Ignis, he wouldn’t really mind. He knew Ignis wouldn’t _ truly _ hurt him, unless he asked - which he _ wouldn’t, _ obviously, because that was his _ advisor _, for gods’ sake.

His advisor who he just found out was a vampire. 

The flush returned to Ignis’ face, and Noctis could feel a similar heat rising to his own cheeks. “What - What are you proposing, Noct?”

He hadn’t thought that far. He didn’t think he would actually ask Ignis - or _ anyone _ \- to bite him. “I just… If I were in your shoes, I’d want to try. And it can’t hurt _ that _bad, so if you’re, like, hungry, or whatever…” 

His sentence trailed off as he rubbed the side of his neck, a shiver running through the skin. There was more silence between them, Ignis’ eyes on Noctis while he looked away, down towards the coffee table just a foot away from the couch. His stare was hot, or it might have been Noctis’ imagination. Either way, he knew he couldn’t take back what he said - what he offered. 

“Noctis,” Ignis’s voice was almost unsteady, were it not for him clearing his throat, “are you asking me to bite you?”

He didn’t answer right away, still red-faced and anxious. There was a moment where he considered playing it all off as a joke, of playfully punching Ignis in the shoulder and asking how he could _ ever _think Noctis would propose something so absurd, but that moment didn’t last long. 

Instead, he looked Ignis directly in the eyes, taking his hand away from his neck. “I’m not asking. I’m commanding you to bite me,” then he quickly added, for good measure, “as your prince.” 

Something switched in Ignis’ mind when Noctis told - _ ordered _him to bite him. He had always had a hard time holding himself back from Noctis, ever since he realized his feelings for his prince had pushed past platonic. 

And yet, he was being presented with the opportunity to sink his teeth into Noctis, drink his blood, maybe trickle into something more - 

Something switched, but he wasn’t the one moving. Noctis climbed onto Ignis’ lap, leaving no room for discussion as he pulled the collar of his dress shirt and uniform sweater down. “I’m serious.”

It took every fiber of Ignis’ being not to bite into him right there or pull him closer, his body heat irresistible and enticing. “Noct, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t,” He said, bringing the hand that wasn’t holding his collar open up to rest on Ignis’ shoulder. “Not unless I order you to.”

_ Oh, gods. _

The weak string holding Ignis back snapped, and his hands were on Noctis in a heartbeat, pulling his hips closer as he licked over his fangs. There was still time to turn back, he told himself as he glimpsed Ignis’ fangs. There was still time to go back, he told himself again as his head was tilted to the side and hands came to hold his upper back. 

Pain came first, sparking off in his neck when Ignis sunk into him. When he kept going deeper, the pain intensified, nearly knocking the wind out of Noctis as he gripped the brunet’s shoulders tightly, a strangled sob tearing from his throat. He screwed his eyes shut, nearly forgetting to breathe while blood began to trickle down his throat and onto his clothes.

Then the pain began to dull, and Ignis pressed his lips to his neck and began to _ suck. _

Noctis’ eyes shot open, rolling into the back of his head as the pain was quickly replaced with an odd pleasure. A moan tumbled out of his mouth, and his hands desperately moved from Ignis’ shoulders to pull him closer, wrapping around his neck. His head felt lighter, nearly as light as a feather, the more blood was taken from him. Not that he even noticed blood leaving his body - his mind was muddled and he felt dizzier and dizzier the longer Ignis’ was attached to him. 

Ignis pulled away from Noctis as if snapping out of a trance, holding the prince up with blood stained lips and teeth. Noctis regarded him through half lidded eyes, a warmth spreading through his chest down to his toes. “Gods, your highness, are you alright? I should have controlled myself, my apo -”

Noctis leaned forward, practically throwing his weight onto Ignis to connect their lips. The warm taste of copper filled his mouth immediately, his lips becoming slick with his own blood. That was the last thing on his mind at that moment, the only thing he wanted to focus on was the man in front of him, fangs and all. 

Ignis was reluctant to respond, but soon threw all inhibitions out the window when Noctis ground his hips against him. Drunk on Noctis’ blood and his taste, he accepted Noctis’ tongue when it swiped against his bottom lip, pulling him closer still. 

“You shouldn’t apologize,” Noctis said, pulling away to kiss the corner of Ignis’ lips. He moved lower onto his jaw, licking at the blood stained there, “Felt fuckin’ awesome.”

“I thought I - You sounded like you were in pain.” He said, breath hitching when he felt Noctis bite down onto his own neck. “And I took too much blood.”

“No,” Noctis murmured against his throat, “I think you didn’t take enough.”

He pulled himself back up to face Ignis, using his shoulders to steady himself. Ignis had never seen the prince so wrecked - lips and chin stained with his own blood, neck punctured and trickling with red, cheeks flushed, eyes half lidded but staring _ straight _ at _ him - _but he wanted him no other way in that moment. 

Noctis wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, staining it red. “Aren’t you still hungry?”

That evening, Ignis ate wonderfully for the first time since he was a child.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a silly excuse to write vamp ignis, but I might add another chapter, this was rly fun to write _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_


End file.
